Harry Potter and Hermione Granger
by Moxi the Fox
Summary: A short Harry/Hermione OTP I wrote this a while ago and just thought I'd put it up for kicks and giggles. This is a bit darker but it takes place right after Ron abandons Harry and Hermione in the tent in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 if you're going by the movies. ONE SHOT


It had been only a couple of hours since Ron had apparated in a rage after accusing Hermione and Harry of excluding him. Hermione tried her best to make the tent a happy home and offered to take the horcrux. As guilty as he should have felt for causing Ron to leave Harry, if he was honest with himself, felt nothing but elation that he had left. Ron didn't understand how difficult all this was for Harry. Although he didn't have family fighting in this war, it didn't mean Harry was callous about it. In fact, Harry understood how Ron felt only the reason Harry didn't feel the way Ron did is because he'd already lost his family. After thinking about all these things he decided to calm down and put his anger aside to check on Hermione.

"How are you?" He asked rubbing his hands together to warm them.

"I-I'm alright," she lied.

"Come back inside the tent," she nodded weakly and followed him into the tent.

Inside the tent Harry turned on the radio and found a station playing an upbeat song. Involuntarily he found himself dancing. A smile caught him by surprise as he leaned in towards Hermione offering her a dance. At first she refused, but he wasn't taking no for answer and yanked her to her feet. They moved to the melody. Hermione couldn't help to think of how awkward of a dancer that Harry was and chuckled slightly as she attempted to take the lead. It was all a matter of learning how each of their bodies worked in tandem. Suddenly he pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder. She could feel her face flush as she tried to blink away the pounding of her heart. They met each other's eyes, her heart pounding so fast that she thought it might escape. Slowly Harry leaned, his shining green eyes looked right through her. She grabbed his back tight and felt their lips touched. A shock erupted through her body that made her tremble as she completely immersed herself in the kiss. Harry pulled away looking at her questioningly and turned from her. He made some lame excuse about having to refresh the protection charm, leaving Hermione alone in her thoughts. Touching her lips gingerly, she couldn't help but wonder what permanent damage they had done to their friendship.

Hermione took this opportunity to curl up in bed and think, but she started to fall asleep not long after. She hadn't realized how tired she was, but she started to think about how she'd done everything for Ron and Harry since they got here. The words, _you're not doing enough_, rang in her ears causing a sharp pain in her stomach. How could Harry say that to her? Drifting to sleep those words haunting her: _you're not doing enough! _

After some time the flame of desire died away and Hermione started thinking more clearly. Harry had created some distance between them and the atmosphere of the tent was heavy. She missed Ron. She'd always wanted Ron to hold her is his arms, to kiss her on the nape of her neck and to whisper sweet nothings into her ears. All these years she'd chased after him, but he never came after her. It hadn't been since fourth year that she'd been touched. Not that Krum touched her in that way, but she wanted a man's touch nonetheless. Harry had been her best friend for six years now; he was the chosen one and had always been kind to her. Not to mention he was quite handsome, she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that. The truth was that she loved Ron, but now Ron had abandoned her and she felt this meant the end of something that never even began.

She pulled out her wand, "_incendio._"

A small flame sat before her and she watched it dance. She was mesmerized by its light and felt very alone. She longed for Ron, but she knew it was stupid to think he'd ever come back. How could she have wasted so much time chasing after him? Tears stung her eyes as she remembered him whispering her name in the infirmary. At the time she thought it had meant he wanted her and not Lavender but now she realized he only called out to her as a friend. He might as well of called for Ginny. Dumb girl. How could she ever think of taking Harry away from Ginny, her best friend? No, no matter how her feelings might start to fluctuate inside of her she must remain strong. These feelings she had for Harry, she turned to look at him, were only bred of longing for Ron. Weren't they? Harry felt the heat of her gaze, turned around slowly to look at her. In his eyes a question. Hermione whipped her head back quickly and pretended to read a book.

Days past and Hermione and Harry still hadn't said anything other than what was completely necessary. A shift in the air made Harry uneasy. He motioned for Hermione to stay as he left the tent. There were snatchers on the other side of the enchantments. The adrenaline coursed through his body as he fingered for the wand his pocket, clutching it. Hermione emerged from the tent, a small cry of terror escaped. Harry rapidly turned to her than back at the snatchers who had heard her and charged forward. Some of the enchantments had worn off.

"_Stupify!" _Harry flicked his wand retreating back.

Hermione fumbled for her wand, "_reducto!"_

An explosion severed a tree knocking one of the snatchers on the head and blocking the path of the others temporarily. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them deeper into the forest. Close on their trail the other two snatchers followed after them. Periodically one of them would throw a spell at their pursuers but it was surprisingly difficult to aim and run at the same time. Hermione tripped on an unforeseen branch, her wand thrown from her hand. In a panic Harry had cast an onslaught of spells at the two snatchers before helping Hermione to her feet.

"Can you stand?"

"I think-," Hermione attempted to put weight on her right ankle before collapsing.

Harry pulled Hermione to her feet again, "we have to get back to the tent."

A curse hit Hermione on the shoulder. Blood started to show through her shirt as panic began to set in Harry's heart.

In a rage Harry pointed his wand, "avada kedavra!"

They were answered with silence; Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes wonderingly before blacking out. A dark liquid began dripping down Hermione's arm, staining the forest leaves. Harry had to get her back to the tent, but was afraid to apparate with her in this condition. Bending to the ground he scooped her up in his arms and began to walk back to the tent. On his way back he saw one of the two snatchers that had followed them into the woods twitching, trying to hold on to that last spark of life. Without remorse Harry found his wand and ended his miserable existence, kicking him in the ribs before walking on. He'd been far too lenient in the past, but now people were dying. As he held Hermione's limp body in his arms he wondered if he'd ever hear her voice again. A righteous anger swelled up inside of him. His greatest desire in that moment was to strike down any man that challenged him in order to quell the vicious loneliness that had manifested itself as rage.

"Hermione," he whispered, "you're going to make it. I need you."

Harry wandered aimlessly thinking of Cho. He'd remembered how the first time he'd kissed her she'd cried. Crying because he wasn't Cedric. Now Hermione was back in the tent crying because he wasn't Ron. At least Ron was still alive and she could find happiness there. Harry shuttered thinking about the look as the life escaped from Cedric's body. The light that had sparked behind them whisked away with a simple phrase as he started to wonder what that might have felt like. He thought back to the snatchers he had killed and wondered what made him any different than Voldemort. The way he ruthlessly killed those men who probably had families and friends just like his parents. Dumbledore. What would he think of Harry now? That bright, kind boy he'd mentored. Dumbledore had once had faith in a young Tom Riddle too. Maybe his faith was ill-placed this time too.

Closing his eyes he thought about the day Dumbledore had died. In his mind he could see his lifeless body lying outside of Hogwarts. Tears streamed down his face as he shuddered thinking of how frail, how decrepit he looked. Now he thought back to being in his office and asking McGonagall to leave him alone. He'd surveyed the room, Faux was gone and he knew he'd never come back. The viles of memories of Voldemort caught his eyes. A name: Lily Potter made his heart stop. As he had walked toward the memories to get a closer look he could hear footsteps fast approaching. He grabbed the memory stuffing it in his pocket before anyone could see him. In the present moment he found his hand upon that very vile. It seemed to be calling out to him and went back into the tent. Hermione appeared to be asleep; he took the opportunity to rummage through her purse. After feeling around in the bottomless pit and trying unsuccessfully to be quiet, Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Accio pensive." _

A large silver dish jumped into his hands from the bag. He tossed it away from him and it floated over to the desk. Again Harry found himself trembling, this time with anticipation as he poured the memory into the dish. He took a deep breath and then plunged his face into the bowl. A sweeping cloud overcame him as he plunged back onto the familiar grounds of Hogwarts. Somehow it seemed foreign in the bright colors of spring. The grass was green and he could hear laughter from the courtyard. He spotted his mother, alone, her beauty far more outstanding that he'd previously imagined or remembered. A tall, handsome man swooped in from behind her, nearly knocking her over. Harry caught a brief glance at him and recognized him as Tom Riddle.

"Filthy mudblood," he murmured at Lily.

Rage overcame Harry again, but then subsided when he realized there was nothing that he could do. Lily turned pale as she fled to a dark corridor. Harry followed her and saw a young Severus Snape sitting in the darkness eating an apple. Starting to cry, Lily leaped into Snape's arms. A quiet anger was visible on Snape's face as his arms hung limp.

"What's wrong Lily?"

Lily sat up, "this man, he called me a- …I can't say it."

"Who?"

"I don't know, Severus, I just need you to be here for me. Right now. In this moment."

"But I want you to feel safe Lily. I want to take care of you."

Tears swelled Lily's eyes as she hugged Severus tighter, but his arms still hung limp. His fingers twitched as if he longed to embrace her back. Lily nuzzled her head into his shoulder and finally his arms wrapped around her as if he'd never be able to hold her again. Even Severus was crying.

"I love you, Lily," he muttered.

She tore away from him. A question overtook her face. Snape looked as if he was going to kiss Lily, but she stood up and backed away from him.

"Lily…"

Backing away she didn't even notice James approaching. She stumbled right into him. A smile crept across his face as he steadied her. Their eyes met and they seemed to be trapped in the moment. Snape looked on his face shrunken. For a second it seemed like Severus would rush up and tear them apart, but instead he withdrew. To Harry it looked as if the realization had hit him and that he had decided to give up Lily, because he saw the way Lily looked at James. He briefly considered the idea that perhaps Snape had later called her a mudblood in order to release her from him entirely.

The memory dissipated and he was standing by the desk his eyes focused on the adjacent wall where Hermione was sleeping. An overwhelming need to see his parents surfaced. Inside he longed for their guidance in this new situation. Maybe they knew something more than what Dumbledore had left him with. Somehow their graves might know the answer. Or perhaps his end felt near and he longed to see what fate awaited him; to see the place where he had come from one last time. He went to Hermione nudging her awake. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but she nodded, following him to the desk.

As he pointed to a spot on the map he said, "we have to go to Godric's Hollow."


End file.
